


The visit to Santa-san

by Neen_sama



Series: Arashi Family [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: Christmas is coming and Sho and Satoshi are taking their sons to the mall to meet Santa-san.





	The visit to Santa-san

**Author's Note:**

> The first One-shot from the Arashi Family series ^O^

December 17th

\- Momongaaa! yelled the little boy who jumped in his arms from the top of his bunk bed when he opened the door.

He narrowly caught him and gave a severe look to the child who laughed in his arms.

\- Masaki! An arm in a cast is not enough for you? You really want a second?  
\- I can have another cast if I jump from the bed? Cool! Said the boy who was already coming down from his father’s arms to start the action again.  
\- No! You cannot jump from this bed! It’s dangerous!  
\- Ooh… he said sadly.

The man bent down to the bed under where another little boy half-sleepily rubbed his eyes.

\- Ohayo, Jun-kun. Did you sleep well?

Jun nodded and his father smiled before help him to get out of bed. His two sons standing, the father turn to the opposite where his third son was supposed to sleep but his bed was empty.

\- Boys? Where is your brother?

The children shrugged their shoulders and their father sighed.

\- He was there when you entered, daddy. Said Jun.  
\- Okay, come taking your breakfast thus.

The two little boys followed the man to the kitchen and he finally had the answer he was waiting for: his third son was glued to the leg of his lover, gripped firmly to the fabric of the training pants he wore for sleeping. The other man was cooking the family’s breakfast.

\- Ohayo Papa! Said Jun and Masaki cheerfully while running to their father.

The man let his cooking for a minute to properly wishing a good morning to his two other sons.

\- Ohayo Jun-kun, ohayo Masaki-kun

He then got up and kissed his lover.

\- Ohayo Sho-chan. He said with a smile a little silly.  
\- Ohayo Satoshi, how long has Kazu been hanging on your leg?  
\- Hmm ... I do not know anymore ... 5 minutes maybe ... you know him, still hugging with his favorite Papa? He said, glancing at their son, who merely looked him in the eye.  
Satoshi soon felt something pull on the other side of his pants. He turned his head and found that it was Jun.

\- Doushita?  
\- Can you carry me, Papa?  
\- Wait a second.

The young man stooped a little and lifted his son whom he installed on his hip before continuing his cooking. The child clinging to his leg tightened his grip grumbling.

\- Kazu-chan, why are you grumbling?  
\- Carry me too! He ordered, reaching out to Satoshi.  
\- I cannot, I have to make breakfast, Kazu-chan, but later, if you want.

The child groaned, pulling his tongue to his brother, who was perched in Satoshi's arms. The boy replied and tightened his grip around their father's neck.

\- Stop shooting your tongue, you two! Sho rumbled as he sat Masaki at the table.

Moments later, the little family was having lunch at this same table.

\- Boys, Sunday, do you know what day it is? Sho asked.  
\- Sunday Daddy... said Masaki.

His brothers burst out laughing and his father slapped his forehead with the flat of his hand.

\- It's Christmas, Masaki, and at Christmas, what's going on?  
\- Santa-san brings gifts! Jun exclaimed with the greatest joy.  
\- Right," said Satoshi, "that's why this afternoon Papa and I are taking you to see Santa-san at the mall.

The three boys uttered a thunderous shout of joy that neighbors would no doubt complain about the next time Sho pulled out the trash. But the man could not help but smile at the enthusiasm of his children.

 

*****

 

In the late morning, Masaki, Kazunari and Jun were all sitting at the dining room table and, following the proposal of their two dads, applied to draw what they wanted to ask Santa Claus. Satoshi watched over them, also sitting at the table while he was sketching his sons busy with their work. Masaki put down the green pencil he held in his hand and brandished his drawing above his head.

\- Papa! I'm finished!  
\- Show me that.

The little boy handed the sheet of paper to his father who stared at the drawing for a moment before calling his lover who was wiping the dishes in the kitchen. He came near him, took a look at his son's drawing and raised his head in his direction at the same time as Satoshi.

\- Masaki... you want a…sheep for Christmas?  
\- Hum!  
\- Baaaka! Kazunari said, pulling out his tongue to his brother.  
\- Kazunari... shouted Sho, glaring at the child. Why do you want a sheep, honey? He asked, going back to his other son.  
\- To make balls of wool, balls of wool are cool!  
\- Yes darling, yes. He said, returning him his drawing. And you Kazunari, can we see what you want to ask Santa-san?

The child made a big mischievous smile and gave his sheet to Satoshi. Both parents frowned.

\- Uh ... a table with a checkered tablecloth?  
\- It's a volleyball net! Corrected Kazunari.  
\- Oh yes! It’s true! But Kazu-chan, you do not know how to play volleyball... Sho pointed out.  
\- You neither.  
\- Yes, if you want...  
\- He marks a point, Sho-chan.  
\- Do not add it, you.  
\- It's not for playing volleyball anyway.  
\- Oh yes, and why?  
\- To wrap Masaki-nii in it.

Satoshi laughed and his companion slapped a small slap on his head which had the effect of silencing the oldest.

\- Sorry? To wrap your brother in it? I doubt that Santa Claus agrees, and neither Papa nor me. Ask something else that does not involve martyring your brothers, please.

The child rolled his eyes as he picked up his sheet and turned it over to make another drawing. The two fathers then turned to the last who was watching them with his little and too cute smiling face.

\- And you Jun-chan, what do you want Santa-san to bring you? Satoshi asked.

The little boy showed his masterpiece to his parents with a big smile.

\- I want a hat! Like the TV guy!  
\- It's a good idea! Sho said, ruffling his hair. I'm sure Santa will be happy to offer you a nice hat.  
\- Yeah!  
\- Daddy! I finished my new drawing. Kazunari called.  
\- Show me. Said his father taking the boy's sheet again.  
\- It’s a naked lady, like those in the books below Uncle Toma's bed. Said the little boy proudly.

Satoshi burst out laughing again as his lover banged his head against the edge of the table, silently asking Heaven what he had done to deserve such a son.

 

*****

 

When they arrived at the mall, the couple and their children could only see that there was already a long line of parents and children coming to meet Santa Claus. So they moved and Sho took the opportunity to remove their hats from the heads of his sons and loosen their scarves a little.

\- Above all, you stay near us. There are many people, you could lose yourself. Understood?  
\- Haaaai! The three little boys answered in chorus.

Before them a lady with two children turned and smiled at the two fathers and their sons.

\- Oooh, how adorable they are! She exclaimed. These are triplets?  
\- That's right. Nodded Satoshi.  
\- It's amazing! She got a little closer to the two adults and whispered. Nowadays, so many brothers and sisters are separated to adoption.  
\- Excuse me, ma'am, but we have not adopted them. Sho said.  
\- Oh yes I see! You used a surrogate mother! But where was my head? We are in the 21st century after all.  
\- No, no, they were designed by us both in the most natural way. Said proudly the oldest.

The woman stared at them for a moment and then leaned toward the two children who were accompanying her, gently pushing them out of the line.

\- Come, children, she said, we'll see Santa another day.

Sho watched the woman leaving, embarrassed, while caressing Masaki's head close to him, unconsciously. He looked up at his father.

\- Ne Papa, why the lady left?  
\- Huh?  
\- That's because she had some shopping to do. Satoshi smiles at him.  
\- Aaaaah...

The older man then put his hand on the shoulder of his lover in a loving gesture. He turned to him questioningly.

\- Sho-chan, forget that woman. Our family is perfect as it is.  
\- I know but it's the feeling of being different or being taken for a madman who sometimes takes over.  
\- So what? You should rather consider yourself happy; you are an exceptional person of your kind.  
It is not given to all male couples to be able to bring their own children into the world. Me anyway, I  
cannot be more proud of you than I am every moment since the birth of our boys, and that's all that matters.

The young man punctuated his sentence with a kiss on his lover's cheek. Sho turned then his head a little and kissed Satoshi back tenderly.

\- Yuck! The big peoples who kiss on the mouth are disgusting! Kazunari growled.  
\- If you continue, you and I will go back in the car, little insolent!

The little boy sulked and crossed his arms over his chest.

\- I like this better.

Satoshi chuckled and lifted his son up to his hip.

\- It's not disgusting, Kazu-chan, it's important that your two dads love each other, do you understand? Otherwise, it would be sad, do not you think?  
\- Yes. He said, displaying a little sweet pout.

Two small hands suddenly grabbed Sho's pants. He lowered his head and saw that it was Jun who was almost imploring him.

\- Daddy... I need to pee...  
\- It's really urgent?

The little boy nodded and his father sighed, taking him by the hand.

\- You staying here? I accompany Jun to the bathroom.  
\- Itterashai! His lover said in approval.

Sho and his son walked to the mall's washroom. Once in the men's bathroom, the father removed his coat and scarf from the boy before guiding him to a free cabin.

\- You're tall, you can go alone. I'm waiting for you at the door. He said.

His son nodded and entered the cabin. 5 minutes later, Jun came out. Sho helped him wash his hands, put on his coat and scarf, and they both joined Satoshi and the boys in the line. Except that only Masaki remained next to the man, apparently both in great discussion.

\- Satoshi, where did Kazunari go?  
\- Well, here, next to me. He said turning to the opposite side. Or not.  
\- Where is this monster gone again?  
\- Do not treat our son as a monster ...  
\- In that case, go get him.  
\- Okay. Sighed Satoshi.

The older man left the queue and tried to find his son in the crowd. Miracle, he succeeded. Kazunari stood in front of the Pet Shop window and smiled all teeth. Satoshi called him but when he recognized his father's voice, the child chuckled and ran to a clothing store. The young man had to follow him inside. But he had lost sight of him. He searched in the rays for a moment and was alerted by the cries of a young woman who rushed out half-dressed of a fitting room. A saleswoman came running and pulled the curtain that served as a door to bring out something or rather someone. Satoshi understood right away. The saleswoman was now lecturing her son. He rushed to them; took Kazu by the hand, apologized deeply and left the shop.

\- Kazu-chan, you cannot hide in the changing rooms!  
\- Why?  
\- Because it's rude to watch the ladies undress.  
\- I won’t do it anymore.  
\- It's good. He said, ruffling his hair. You do not have to run away anymore. You're worrying  
Daddy by doing that.  
\- Sorry.  
\- Come on.

 

*****

 

It was finally the turn of the three little boys to meet Santa Claus. The old bearded man smiled at them and as Masaki and Kazunari rushed to his lap Jun was stuck to Sho's leg.

\- So, boy, come here! Said the man with a big smile.

The little boy suddenly started to cry. Sho leaned over and took him in his arms to reassure him and pat him affectionately on the back.

\- I think he's a little scared, Santa-san.  
\- It does not matter. We will discuss with these two young men. So, what's your name, boys?  
\- Masaki!  
\- Kazunari!  
\- What beautiful names and what is your brother's name?  
\- Baka. Kazunari said, a proud look on his face.  
\- Jun, his name is Jun. Sho said, teeth clenched to keep from getting angry at his son.  
\- And you? I see you're wearing a cast, how did you do that?  
\- I fell from the toboggan at school.  
\- I see that we have here a little joker and a little daredevil, your parents must see all the colors.  
\- Who do you say... Sho muttered.

The fat man laughed.

\- Let's start with Masaki-kun. So what do you want for Christmas?  
\- A sheep!  
\- Oooh ... I do not know if I could carry a sheep in my sled but I will try.  
\- Yeah!  
\- And you Kazunari-kun?

During the few seconds between the words of Santa Claus and those of his son, Sho prayed all the saints of paradise not to leave one of his two answers of the morning.

\- A dog. He said.  
\- Excuse him, that's not what he wanted to... Huh? Sho realizing what Kazunari had actually said.  
\- A dog? I see we love animals. Well I will do my best to bring you what you want. Has Jun-kun calmed down a bit?

Satoshi glanced at his son, who was still shaking with sobs.

\- I think that's okay. He said.

Sho put the little boy on the ground and stooped to his height. He wiped his face with a handkerchief and stood up to take him by the hand and put him on Santa's lap. Tears began to run down the little boy's cheeks and a few hiccups still came out of his mouth.

\- Jun-kun, do you want to tell me what you want for Christmas?

The child did not answer. Satoshi spoke in his place.

\- He would like a hat, Santa-san.  
\- We want to be nice? It's for a girlfriend?

Still no answer.

\- Good, I see. It does not matter, I'm glad I knew you, Jun-kun.

Sho came to take the little boy in his arms and continued to reassure him.

\- Santa-san, just a second, said the older man taking out his camera, I'll take a picture.  
\- Of course, of course, go for it.

Sho squatted near Santa's seat and settled jun on his lap toward the camera.

\- Cheese!

 

*****

 

December 25th

\- Kazu ... kazu ...

The little boy woke up and fell face to face with his two brothers.

\- What?  
\- Are we going to see if Santa-san has passed?  
\- Hum.

Kazunari got out of bed and, with his brothers, went to the living room where Sho was drinking coffee, sitting on the couch.

\- Ohayo. Looks like Santa-san brought you something.

The young man made a gesture of the chin towards the Christmas tree under which two gifts had been deposited.

\- Yatta! Cried Masaki. Rushing to get his.  
\- The green is for Masaki and the purple is for you Jun.

The two children unpacked their presents while Kazunari looked at them sadly.

\- Doushita, Kazu-chan? His father asked him.  
\- Is there no gift for me?  
\- That's because I'm not nice?  
\- No, no, it's just that Patoshi went for a ride with your gift.  
\- Really ?  
\- Really. Come here. He said patting the place next to him.

Kazunari climbed onto the couch and watched his brothers admire their presents. Jun was quick to put on his new hat and was now hopping around Sho to show it to him. Masaki had received an adorable stuffed sheep and had taken his place on the other side of Sho.

\- Tadaima! Satoshi's voice answered from the genkan.  
\- Okaeri! Answered his children and his lover.

The young man entered the living room with a small ball of hair in his hands. He approached Kazunari and handed it to him.

\- Well, Santa-san brought it to you, but it wanted to go out.

The little ball of hair turned out to be a puppy that washed over the face of his young owner. Soon, Masaki and Jun surrounded him and the three children redoubled caresses and praise for the little dog.

\- We'll go play in the bedroom! Fit Masaki.  
\- Yeah!

The three brothers ran out of the room with their presents. Sho smiled. The Christmas holidays had never been more beautiful since he had been celebrating them with his little family. His companion returned from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and settled next to him.

\- What are you thinking about, Sho-chan? He asked him.  
\- You, and the boys. I think Christmas is more beautiful when you have children.  
\- Me too. But everything is more beautiful since their birth.  
\- That’s true.  
\- Maybe we have a little special family, but that's what makes her charming and I would not change anything in the world.  
\- Neither do I.

The two lovers kissed each other and the second that followed, Kazunari appeared again in the room.

\- The dog pee in your bed but it's Jun's fault.

The child immediately disappeared. Leaving his parents alone again. Sho's head dropped back and he stared at the ceiling.

\- You're lucky, I love you all four.

Sho then heard Satoshi laughing before he got up and said he was going to change the sheets on their bed.


End file.
